The Love Of The King
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' It is the next day and it is time for Arthur to tell his knights and the people of Camelot just who his lover is. How will they all take the news? Mpreg. Rated 'T' to be safe.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

**_Here is the short one shot fluffy sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart'_**

**_Mpreg._**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for proof reading it :) x_**

**_Thank you to Forevercullen for the title :) x_**

* * *

Arthur awoke the following morning and smiled when he felt Merlin secure and sleeping peacefully in his arms. Arthur smiled and let his hand slide south to his lovers stomach where his baby now grew.

Arthur carefully moved Merlin from his arms without waking him and moved down the bed slightly. He ran the tip of his finger down Merlin's spine causing the man to shiver in his sleep and move onto his back.

Arthur smiled and pulled the covers down further, exposing that pale stomach that was carrying his child. Since Merlin told Arthur the day before that he was pregnant he had a permanent smile on his face. When people asked for the reason why their King was beaming he answered with a simple 'I'm just happy' and happy in Arthur's opinion was putting it mildly. He was ecstatic.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover's stomach. "Good morning son."

"What makes you think we are having a boy?" came Merlin's sleepy reply.

Arthur placed another kiss on Merlin's stomach and then started to trail the kisses up until his lips locked with the brunet's. "It's a boy. I know it."

"It seems we have a difference of opinion then as I believe we are having a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl Arthur. Lets make this more interesting. If the baby is a girl after you say boy then you will be bottom for a full month one month after the baby is born."

"And if the baby is a boy after you say girl?"

"I have to do whatever you wish for a month one month after the baby is born."

"You have yourself a deal baby. Lets seal it with a kiss."

"Kiss Arthur? Let's seal it with sex."

"Okay." Arthur answered laughing as he wrapped Merlin in his arms and rolled them both over laughing as they went.

* * *

It was later that day when Arthur was stood in front of his throne in the throne room. The people of Camelot had come into the throne room one by one just like the day before. Some of the knights at the front and then the people of Camelot behind them Gwen was stood next to Lancelot who had his arm around her. Both Merlin and Arthur smiled as she looked happy. Better.

"Knights. Ladies and Lords, people of Camelot. I invite you all here today to tell you more about yesterday. The person that I love and will spend the rest of my life with is here in this room today. Now I married Gwen for one reason. I thought Camelot needed a Queen and she was the perfect choice, both me and the one I love knew that. I didn't love Guinevere in that way and me thinking she loved me like that had me wanting to carrying on with the marriage. Me seeing her with Lancelot opened my eyes. Not only in a way that told me she didn't love me like I thought she did. But seeing that told me I was to follow my heart and do the right thing. The right thing for us both. That way we can be happy with the ones we love."

"Let us all see who you love then Arthur." Gwaine called out.

Arthur looked behind him and held his hand out and with a smile, Merlin walked forwards and took Arthur's hand. "The one who captured my heart is none other than my friend, lover, court sorcerer, Merlin."

Silence.

Merlin stared at the people staring at them some opened mouthed, others smiling, others looking on in shock.

Arthur looked at Merlin when he felt him start to pull away from him. Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Don't you dare." he whispered.

"People aren't liking it."

"I don't ca-"

Arthur was cut off in mid sentence when a shrewd whistle echoed the throne room followed by another and cheering and clapping. Both Merlin and Arthur turned and saw Gwaine and Percival with the biggest smiles on their faces whilst clapping. One by one the rest of the knights followed their lead and then the Lords and Ladies and finally the people of Camelot.

Arthur laughed and when Merlin sighed with relief, Arthur pulled his love closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Arthur you can do better than that."

"That I can." was all the warning Merlin got before Arthur dipped him. _He actually dipped him. _And kissed him so passionately, Merlin had to hold on tight once he was back on his feet as his knees felt weak.

"Give a guy some warning." Merlin breathed.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's nose. "Merlin I am about to dip you and kiss you with as much passion as I can."

"It's a little late now."

"Better late than never."

Before Merlin could say anymore the people in the throne room surrounded their King and husband to be offering their congratulations.

* * *

Once the last person left the throne room and shut the door behind them leaving Arthur and Merlin alone, Arthur just dropped back onto his throne and smiled at Merlin when the sorcerer sat on his lap. "Well Arthur." he said, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. "Two down, one to go. Yesterday when you told everyone you had a lover that was the first thing. Today when you told them all who you are marrying was the second thing. When you tell them all tomorrow about me being pregnant do you think they will take the news just as well?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even think that they know that men with magic could get pregnant. I didn't until you told me."

"Well I am willing to answer all questions that get asked."

"There will be quite a few."

"I don't mind. As long as you help me relax later that night as all that answering can be tiring."

Arthur smiled. "Anything for you baby."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
